


Living Canvas Project

by orphan_account



Series: Non-Despair Warriors of Hope [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: College AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jataro needs last minute help with his art project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Canvas Project

He’s still in his pajamas as Jataro answers the door. There are heavy bags under his eyes and he reeks of energy drink. He glares up at the blond but there isn’t a malice in his tired eyes.

 

“Why did you call me here?” Nagisa asks in a sharp voice and Jataro steps aside to let him in. “I was in the middle of studying, couldn’t this have waited?”

 

“Not really,” The artist replies as he closes the door, watching as the social studies major kicked up on his couch. He smiles slightly and goes to sit next him. “I had a project and I’ve sorta been trying to get you to help me for it but you’ve been so busy lately! And I guess that’s fine but I can’t wait any longer, so I had to call you over.” He watches the other sigh and lean his head into his hands. “I understand if you didn’t want to see me though, I was just getting a little bored without you,” He continues and Nagisa sits up to silence him with a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Jataro, what project do you need help with? You know I’m not good with art, and I’d rather not pose for you again. Kotoko would be more than happy to do that for you.”

 

He shakes his head and his hair falls in front of his eyes, which he quickly brushes away. “I’d rather have you help me. It might be a little weird if I asked Kotoko to take off her shirt, anyways.” Nagisa’s eyes widened and the blond takes a moment before continuing. “Oh right, what I need you to do is take your shirt off and lay on your stomach.”

 

It only took him a moment to turn bright red and begin sputtering. “You-Why would I need to do that??” And Jataro begins to laugh. He enjoys the way Nagisa blushes, it makes him want to begin painting him like this. But he has to shake the thought from his head; He has a task at hand he must finish!

 

“I wanna paint on your back,” He says simply. “Before you worry, I have special paints and this is my final. It’s called, uhm, the living canvas project.” The social studies major is staring at him now, and he can only shrug. “What? It’s not like I haven’t seen you shirtless before.”

 

He’s sputtering again, his face completely scarlet, so he takes a moment to sigh. “Look, regardless of all that, I need to study,” He says finally, trying to keep his voice calm in hopes that it would help his blush.

 

“Nagisa, please?” The blond frowns, well more of pouts, and grabs the other’s hands. “You’re always studying and I know you have to keep up your gpa for your scholarship and everything but can’t you take a break for tonight? I don’t think that sort of thing will make a difference!” He says and once again, his lover is sighing.

 

“Alright, alright… Just… Don’t take too long. I have an early class tomorrow,” He relents and the other is grinning. He gets up to go grab his paints and brushes, leaving Nagisa to adjust. When he returns, the blue-haired male is already laying on the ground, though his body is tense. The blond isn’t sure if it’ll affect the painting, but he’s sure that if he asks the other to relax it’ll only make it worse, so he keeps his thoughts to himself.

 

“It might be a little cold,” He warns, studying the blush on the tips of his ears. Nagisa huffs in response, and Jataro shakes off any other thoughts as he begins mixing his paints to a color that matches the other’s rosey cheeks. Grabbing a fanned brush and using careful strokes, he swept the warm color and left a trail of shivers down his pale skin. Stroke after stroke, blending in hues of yellow and blue and green, his focus never leaving his work. He didn’t notice the way Nagisa let out a slow sigh and seemed to melt into the floor. He didn’t notice the way his blush died and he’d nuzzled into his arms. His eyes closed and his breathing calmed, and slowly ever so slowly he’s asleep as Jataro continues to work well into the night. It isn’t till he’s finished that he sees the other sleeping, as he finishes taking pictures of his finished product.

 

He’s initially shocked, having assumed Nagisa had consumed enough caffeine to keep him awake for the week. His eyes skim over his painting once more before he slowly watches the other snore. His features are sharp, deeply contrasting the blond’s, but that’s just more reason to make him want to sketch. He’s a perfect model, at least in Jataro’s opinion. And the look of relaxation, the barely there smile he has while resting; The artist is sure it’s long overdue.

  
So he doesn’t wake him to tell him he can go home, he doesn’t do anything that could compromise the other’s sleep. He instead gets a rag wet with warm water, and gently washes the paint away but making sure he doesn’t stir. He’s a little too tired to carry the social studies major to his own room, and instead carries him the short trip to his bed. It’s a little small for two people, unless he wanted the other to lay directly on top of him, so he instead sleeps on the couch in hopes 


End file.
